danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Il viaggio di Eti
Il Viaggio di Eti סרט דקומנטרי של 52 דקות משנת 2010 על יהודי סן ניקנדרו של הבימאי Vincenzo Condorelli. הוקרן לראשונה: * Italy 7 June 2010 (Rome) (premiere) * Israel 16 November 2011 (Jewish Eye World Jewish Film Festival) * Imdb המקור העלילה A journey from Israel to Italy in search of the protagonist's roots אתי, אישה צעירה מישראל, הופכת את מסע לאיטליה בחיפוש אחר השורשים של המשפחה שלה. היא תהיה גילוי שהמשפחה שלה היו שייכים לקהילה יהודית המוזרה ביותר של מערב אירופה, אלה של ממיר של סן ניקנדרו, עיירה קטנה, כפרית, בדרום איטליה. * filmandtvpro מבטאון "הקהילה" thumb|300px|ימין|Zefat, San Nicandro. Il viaggio di Eti :Anno: 2009 :Nazione: Israele/Italia :Durata: 55’ :Regia: Vincenzo Condorelli :Montaggio: Dario Indelicato :Fotografia: Vincenzo Condorelli, Romi Abulafia :Musica: Gabriele Irwin Palmieri :Produzione: Medinet Audiovisuals Eti Tritto נכדה של Eliezer ed Ester הגיע לביקור לעיר ממנו באו הסבים. היא פוגשת בעיר את Grazia Gualano, חוקרת היסטוריה, אשר מחזיקה ביומנו של Donato Manduzio וחברה בקהילה היהודית של San Nicandro. לאחר העליייה לארץ ישראל נותרו בעיר נשים אחדות, אשר לא התגיירו באופן פורמלי, אך החלו לקיים את מצוות היהדות. וכך הכתבה מספרת: Partita da Tel Aviv, dopo una breve sosta a Roma Eti si reca in Puglia dove ad attenderla c’è Grazia Gualano, ricercatrice storica, custode dei diari di Donato Manduzio e membro della comunità ebraica sannicandrese. Dopo la partenza di parenti ed amici verso la Palestina a San Nicandro restarono alcune donne che, pur senza essersi formalmente convertite all’ebraismo, hanno mantenuto in vita le tradizioni della loro comunità e le hanno trasmesse a figli e nipoti, alcuni dei quali in tempi recenti hanno portato a termine un percorso di conversione che ha consentito anche a loro di essere accolti a pieno titolo nell’ebraismo mentre, come spiega rav Scialom Bahbout nel filmato, altri si stanno preparando al ghiur. Il contesto storico è introdotto da un intervento del Prof. John Davis, docente di Storia Italiana Moderna presso l’Università del Connecticut ed è narrato da Grazia Gualano in base ai documenti originali dell’epoca man mano che conduce Eti a visitare i luoghi in cui tutto ebbe inizio. Ma, oltre a questi contributi che consentono allo spettatore di comprendere i diversi aspetti della vicenda, a conferire interesse a questo documentario sono soprattutto le testimonianze che ne costituiscono il filo conduttore. Si tratta delle testimonianze di anziane donne che hanno condiviso la loro gioventù con gli ebrei di San Nicandro divenuti “chalutzim” come tanti altri ebrei giunti in Palestina, e con quella dei nonni di Eti. Attraverso i loro racconti, a cui si affiancano i ricordi di Gershon Castelnuovo, un italkì romano amico d’infanzia di Eliezer, viene rievocata una vicenda per la quale non esiste altro caso simile nella storia dell’Europa oc-cidentale moderna. Eliezer ed Ester Tritto conserv המקור:Una giovane israeliana alla riscoperta delle proprie radici] Sergio Franzese מעתונות האזור בוועדה הסרטים שבתוכנו DELL'APULIA, Fiera del Levante בארי, ה 'קרא יום חמישי' 14 עד 11, במסיבת העיתונאים של הצגת Nicander סרט תיעודי SAN, Shephatiah (המסע של אתי) "על ידי וינצ 'נצו Condorelli, LE אשר הצילומים יתקיימו 11-17 ובמקומות מסוימים של גרגאנו. פוליה סרטים הנציבות הודיעה כי ביום חמישי 14-11 בראשה Fiera del Levante בארי, ההפקה של הסרט "סנט Nicander, Shephatiah (נסיעה של אתי)" על ידי הבמאי נצו Condorelli, ארגן מסיבת עיתונאים את המצגת של סרט תיעודי בהפקה 11-17 ובחלק מן היישובים של גרגאנו. כדי להמחיש את הסרט התיעודי, הפיק עם dell'Apulia תמיכה הסרטים הנציבות, יציג: המפיקים השותפים, האגודה לתרבות אנטונלו בראנקה ו Medinet Audiodivuals (חברת ההפקה cineaudiovisive), סילביה Godelli, הים התיכון הבודק של אזור Puglia, ריצ 'רד Tricarico, שמאי התרבות של עיריית סן Garganico Nicander, ואוסקר Iarussi, נשיא dell'Apulia סרטים הנציבות. הנושא המרכזי של "סנט Nicander, Shephatiah (המסע של אתי)" הוא מסע, פיזי, נפשי ההיסטורי, של שלושת הגיבורים, אתי, יוסי ומרים, בחיפוש אחר השורשים שלהם. יחד הם מייצגים את שלושה דורות של קהילת סנט Nicander ואת האינטראקציות שלהם להראות את הדינמיקה שדרכו היסטוריה, זיכרון וזהות להפוך אזורים נושאיות של הנרטיב. כל אחת משלוש הדמויות המרכזיות יש היסטוריה אישית, מסיבות אישיות משלה ספציפי, אבל כל שלוש המניות שביל המשותף למחקר זה יעשיר את זהותם באמצעות חילופי, הדדית, המוזנת על ידי השוואה מתמדת בין הציפיות לבין הזיכרונות כי הם האור, כשהם נוסעים קדימה. בהקשר זה, את המאבק עם מרים אלצהיימר להוסיף נימה מיוחדת הדרך לך לפתח את יחסי הגומלין ביניהם. מצד אחד, מרים היא אישה זקנה הוא מאבד את זכרונו, תוך אתי ואת הצעירים שבהם הזיכרון הזה מועבר. שנית, מערכת היחסים בין האם לילד מרים ויוסי יהיה ברמה יותר אינטימי בתוך הנרטיב הרחב. הדו"ח אתי, יוסי מפתחת עם זאת, גם על האינטראקציה בין הבמאי לבין אישה צעירה כי עכשיו הוא מתחיל לתת יישום מעשי הייעוד שלה בתור קולנוען. בארי, י NELLA SEDE DELL’APULIA FILM COMMISSION, ALLA FIERA DEL LEVANTE A BARI, E’ CONVOCATA PER GIOVEDI’ 14 ALLE 11, LA CONFERENZA STAMPA DI PRESENTAZIONE DEL FILM DOCUMENTARIO “SAN NICANDRO, SEFAT (IL VIAGGIO DI ETI)” DI VINCENZO CONDORELLI, LE CUI RIPRESE SI SVOLGONO, DALL’11 AL 17, IN ALCUNI LUOGHI DEL GARGANO. L’Apulia Film Commission comunica che, giovedì 14 alle 11, nella propria sede della Fiera del Levante a Bari, la produzione del film “San Nicandro, Sefat (Il viaggio di Eti)” del regista Vincenzo Condorelli, ha organizzato una conferenza stampa per la presentazione del film documentario, in lavorazione dall’11 al 17 in alcune località del Gargano. A illustrare il film documentario, realizzato con il sostegno dell’Apulia Film Commission, saranno presenti: i coproduttori, Associazione Culturale Antonello Branca e Medinet Audiodivuals (società di produzioni cineaudiovisive), Silvia Godelli, assessore al Mediterraneo della Regione Puglia, Riccardo Tricarico, assessore alla Cultura del Comune di San Nicandro Garganico, e Oscar Iarussi, presidente dell’Apulia Film Commission. Il tema principale di “San Nicandro, Sefat (Il viaggio di Eti)” è il viaggio-fisico, psicologico e storico, dei tre protagonisti- Eti, Yossi e Myriam- alla ricerca delle loro origini. Insieme, rappresentano le tre generazioni della comunità di San Nicandro e le loro interazioni mostreranno le dinamiche attraverso le quali storia, memoria e identità diventano i poli tematici della narrazione. Ognuno dei tre protagonisti ha una propria storia personale, una propria personalità e motivazioni specifiche, ma tutti e tre condivideranno un percorso comune di ricerca che arricchirà la loro identità attraverso uno scambio, reciproco, alimentato dal costante confronto tra le aspettative e le memorie che vengono alla luce, via via che il viaggio procede. In questo quadro, la lotta di Myriam con l’Alzheimer aggiungerà un tono speciale al modo con cui si svilupperanno le interazioni tra loro. Da un lato, Myriam è la donna anziana che sta perdendo la memoria, mentre Eti è la giovane alla quale questa memoria viene trasmessa. Dall’altro, il rapporto madre-figlio tra Myriam e Yossi rappresenterà un livello più intimo nell’ambito della narrazione più generale. Il rapporto Eti-Yossi si svilupperà, invece, anche sul piano dell’interazione tra un filmmaker già affermato e una giovane donna che sta iniziando adesso a dare concreta realizzazione alla sua vocazione di cineasta. Bari, lunedì 11 maggio 2009 [[קטגוריה:יהודי סן ניקנדרו]